The present disclosure relates to a head-mounted display (HMD), and specifically, to a facial interface in a HMD.
Head-mounted displays may be used to present augmented and/or virtual information to a user. For example, a virtual reality (VR) headset can be used to simulate virtual environments. HMDs are used in a variety of fields, some of these include gaming, engineering, medicine, and aviation.
Because a HMD is designed to be worn on a user's head, it typically includes a region that makes physical contact with the user's face. For the comfort of the user, this region is commonly comprised of a low-density foam, or other material designed to minimize agitation of the user's skin. However, this low-density region may be subject to a greater degree of wear than other components on the HMD given its repetitive exposure to friction, oils, and/or chemicals on a user's face. Moreover, the users may wish to use facial interface with different colors or design based on the user's preference.